Yuffie
by Irish Girl1
Summary: Squeal to Sora. Very interesting! Willl Yuffie change her ways in time?
1. Chapter 1

Yuffie Chapter 1  
  
(This squeal to Sora if you didn't read or finish Sora none of this will make sense. Sora is P-G 13 Action/Adventure. Check out my bio! Also look for destiny's moonlight angel. Tell your buddies about me.)  
  
We join Yuffie in the end of a conversation.  
  
"That is what happened." Yuffie just finished her story of what happened about five years ago.  
  
"Well I guess I could help." A man sitting in a chair had a dark cold voice.  
  
"Now, nothing horrible just enough to get back." Yuffie began to walk out.  
  
"Hey Yuffie. Bring me the bow and arrow."  
  
"Ok." Yuffie got into her gummi ship and headed to Traverse's Town.  
  
Traverse's Town has changed a lot. The buildings were much taller and wider. There was more room to hide. It had also lost its kindness, in the past few years the town had gotten darker. No one knew why or how to stop it. Yuffie went to Sora's house.  
  
"Hello Sora. Do you mind if I come in?" Yuffie stood on his doorstep.  
  
"Not at all come on in." Sora held a chair out for Yuffie.  
  
"Thank you. Where is Kairi?"  
  
"Kairi is out shopping."  
  
"O. Well see I wanted to ask her if I could barrow her bow and arrow."  
  
"I don't know, she is real protective with it."  
  
"Fine have it your way."  
  
Yuffie got up and walked towards Sora.  
  
"Where is it." Yuffie held Sora clear in the air.  
  
"In there." Sora pointed to a safe in the room.  
  
"Good." Yuffie threw Sora.  
  
Then out of no where Kairi jumped in front of it.  
  
"Good to see you Yuffie." Kairi pulled the bow and arrow, but Yuffie diappeared.  
  
"Where did she go?" Sora said.  
  
"I don't know." Kairi turned to Sora. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes." 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuffie Chapter2  
At Leon's new home in the third district Sora and Kairi were hoping to find the answer to Yuffie's strange actions. A new guest was with Leon.  
  
"Hello Leon how are you? Oh, who is this?" Kairi said very politely then turned towards the other guest.  
  
"This is.Namiko. She is Japanese. One day she just showed up. Yet, she can't remember anything of her past. Namiko say hi." Leon said it best that he could.  
  
At fist she sat with a blank expression. "Wakarimasen." She said.  
  
"What?" Leon leaned towards her and she backed away.  
  
"Sumimasen!" Namiko gave a little audited towards Leon  
  
"I think she is talking Japanese." Sora whispered to Leon.  
  
"Oh. Well how are we going to talk to her then."  
  
"Merlin. Come on." Sora and Kairi stood up then Leon grabbed Namiko.  
  
Namiko not understanding why they were leaving screamed, "lie, lie!"  
  
"It's Ok Namiko." With Leon's sincere face she decided to go.  
  
We leave Sora for one moment and return to Yuffie.  
  
"I told you to get the arrow!" Hades was sitting in a chair with Yuffie in front.  
  
"I couldn't Kairi came." Yuffie seemed terrified of Hades.  
  
"We need it or I can't help." Hades hair (fire) was now red.  
  
"Why? Why do we need the stupid arrow?" Yuffie paused, "And where is Kairi's daughter.  
  
"I thought you were getting revenge on Kairi heartless are going to attack her in ten minutes." Hades showed Yuffie in a glass blow filled with water.  
  
"No! Nothing this bad." Yuffie was about to go save her.  
  
"Then what type of revenge did you want? A small prank." Hades pushed Yuffie to the ground.  
  
"Hey, I want out no revenge! I was just jealous." Yuffie got to her feet.  
  
"To late. You singed a contract. See." Hades pulled out a old worn down piece of paper with Yuffie signature.  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"To bad Yuffie it is no longer in your hands." Hades walked away.  
  
Yuffie ran out hoping to get to Namiko before the heartless did. Kairi, Sora, Leon, and Namiko arrived at Merlin's house. Everything was flown everywhere.  
  
"What happened?" Kairi dug through books.  
  
"Who knows let's go." Sora turned to leave only to find a row of heartless blocking the door way.  
  
"What the?" Sora backed up.  
  
"Anyone bring any weapons," asked Kairi.  
  
"No." Leon said, Sora didn't have one either.  
  
"Kore wa nan desu ka." Namiko Held Leon's hand tighter.  
  
"What?" Leon leaned over.  
  
"Remember she can't understand you." Kairi said from across the room.  
  
A heartless leaped in the air toward Namiko. Leon covered her. The heartless attack him instead.  
  
"No!" Yuffie ran in, jumped in the air and flung out her stars killing all the Heartless.  
  
"Yuffie?" Kairi stared at Yuffie.  
  
"Kairi I'm sorry. See I was Jealous of you and Sora. I went to Hades for help, but he wanted the bow and arrow. I turned him down, but he had heartless after your daughter."  
  
"My daughter?" Kairi turned towards Namiko.  
  
"Hai." Said Namiko  
  
"Your mother adopted her, but under your name. She's yours." Yuffie turned to Leon, "Oh.no. NO!" Yuffie ran to his side. "Leon talk to me." Leon was long past gone. "No."  
  
"Come on Yuffie." Sora grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ouch, Sora that hurts." Yuffie waited for him to let go. "Sora? Kairi help!" Kairi stood there as a lifeless body. "Kairi? Sora?" 


	3. Chapter 3 rescuer

Yuffie Chapter 3 Rescuer  
  
Sora, who was stronger then Yuffie, dragged Yuffie to the steppes cliff. He held her over the cliff's edge.  
  
"Sora! You don't know what you are doing!" Yuffie screamed, but Sora stayed motionless. "Sora?" Yuffie looked into his eyes. "Their empty!" Sora let go "Ahhhhh!"  
  
Yuffie was falling to her doom. Then as Yuffie was falling right before she hit the ground something or someone caught her. Because of the G forces, Yuffie was knocked out during her rescue. Who or what ever it was came back up and looked into Sora's eyes. Sora didn't show any emotion. They left.  
  
Down in the underworld..  
  
"Curse him!" Hades slammed his hand on his table. He had been watching the whole thing through Sora's and Kiari's eyes. "Curse Him. I never break a contract! Yuffie did though and so she shall die!" Hades hair was no pure orange.  
  
Hades rubbed his hair, "Whoa, I'm cool." His hair turned blue. "I must lure Yuffie here. I need her. And Naikio shall be mine! Mine!" He walked away.  
  
Up on surface..  
  
"There Yuffie you are safe now. I must go before Hades finds me. Take care." The hero flew off.  
  
Yuffie woke up having a fade memory of her hero. All she can remember was he was glowing.  
  
(Short, Sweet, and Going to drive you crazy.) 


	4. Chapter 4 poison

Yuffie Chapter 4 Poison  
  
Yuffie stood with wobbly legs. "Who was that?" Yuffie began to walk to her house (Leon's house) when she realized that Naikio was not with her. "Oh no I left her with Kiari and Sora. "Hold on Naikio." Yuffie began to run down the deserted street.  
  
Mumbling in the distance caught Yuffie's attention. "Huh?" Yuffie walk closer to the corner.  
  
Someone covered Yuffie's mouth and pulled her into an alley. "Yuffie it is me!" Yuffie pulled away from the man.  
  
"Leon?" Yuffie looked at the dark figure.  
  
"Yes it is me!" Leon reached his arms out.  
  
"Leon!" Yuffie fell into her arms. It did not fell as tough it were Leon. The hands were warm and the touch in which he held was blue. "Your not Leon your Hades." Yuffie went to snap away.  
  
"Oh, no! Come here!" Hades pulled Yuffie towards him.  
  
"Help! Naikio!" Hades stabbed her with a shot type thing with some liquid in it. Yuffie stopped struggling and soon rested a sleep.  
  
Memories of Yuffie's went through her mind. When she threw up on Leon, When she first learned how to drive a gummi ship, when Sora won the evil battle, and when Sora and Kiari got married. Hades took Yuffie in his arms.  
  
"Save her this time hero!" Hades yelled.  
  
"I will." A glowing light came down in a blink of an eye and got Yuffie.  
  
"You!" Hades hair turned red! (Oh, no)  
  
"Hades you shall never harm her again!" The hero said.  
  
"I won't have too! She is poisoned with deadly acid! *Evil laughs *. You can only take it out if you were Zeus or a god!"  
  
(Suspense, Short, Sweet, Drive you crazy.yup all the ingredient are here. 


	5. Chapter 5 Seal of life

Yuffie Chapter 5 Seal of life  
  
"Did you not realize how I glow. Face it Hades, I win!" The hero road a horse of some sort, but it was flying.  
  
"Oh one tiny detail! If you go to remove the poison you shall die for you have to suck the poison out, killing you!" *Evil laughs * Hades smiled.  
  
"I don't care! Hades, my father, gods of all gods, shall kill you in one instant!" Hercules flew away with Yuffie in his arms.  
  
"Curse you Hercules!" Hades went down back to the underworld.  
  
"Hold on Yuffie I will save you even if it means my death!" Yuffie was helplessly lost in a dream world.  
  
In her dream world it was foggy and cold. Yuffie wondered where she was, but could not find her way out of this deathless trap.  
  
"Help! Someone.help." Yuffie felt weakened all of a sudden. "What's happening to me?" Yuffie looked at her hands, which were trembling uncontrollably.  
  
Yuffie stood up and her legs were trembling too. She wobbled back and forth searching for a wall, but there was none it was like it was an open wasteland.  
  
Up in with the gods Hercules laid Yuffie (Yuffie as in her lifeless body) on a cloud couch. Then Zeus walked in.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Zeus staring down at Yuffie.  
  
"Here name is Yuffie, Hades poisoned here. I have to suck out the poison into my own body to save her." Hercules bent down to suck the poison out, but Zeus grabbed Hercules' shoulder.  
  
" No son! I will. I'm much older and have lived my full life." Zeus pushed Hercules out of the way and bent down to Yuffie's lips.  
  
(Yuck, an old guy kissing Yuffie!)  
  
Hercules felt someone looking at him he snapped around. "Hades!" There stood the devil!  
  
"Good day Hercules, how is my prize?" Hades seemed so clam.  
  
"Hmm. dad don't take in the poison yet!" Hercules felt as though taking the poison wouldn't help.  
  
"Why? Hades!" Zeus did not see Hades until now.  
  
" Nice day isn't it." Hades was so clam, too clam.  
  
"What do you want Hades!?" Hercules took one step forward.  
  
"Stop!" Hades put his hand out.  
  
"Why should I?" Hercules took one more step.  
  
"Because I have Pain and Panic!" Pain and Panic popped into view and stabbed Zeus with the same poison as he did to Yuffie.  
  
"Dad!" Hercules turned to grab his father who was falling unconscious to the floor.  
  
"*Evil Laughs * Face it Hercules, you lost!" Hades gave an evil grin, so evil that it would send chills up your spine. "I can save your father and Yuffie if you give up your strength for, oh, say the next twenty for hours."  
  
"People are going to get hurt." Hercules remarked.  
  
"No, I'm mean it is a possibility, a war or something, but isn't dear old daddy and Yuffie more important?"  
  
"Hmmm." Hercules drew back not trusting Hades, but who could.  
  
"Going once, twice." Hades held out his hand.  
  
"Fine!" Hercules reached out his hand.  
  
Hades grabbed it then there was a large flash of light. Once the light was gone Hercules was on the ground and Hades was gone. As soon as Hercules had the strength to get up he realized only Yuffie was moving.  
  
"Yuffie!" Hercules ran over to her and held her head up.  
  
"I'm so sorry Hero." Yuffie clawed Hercules, injecting the poison, but why?  
  
"Yuffie. no." Hercules voice faded and he fell to the ground, "a. setup." Hercules fell into the same dreamland as Yuffie.  
  
Along with Yuffie was Zeus, Hercules arrived laying down in this dream world.  
  
"Hero I'm sorry I had no choice." Yuffie helped Hercules up.  
  
"No choice! Then, Yuffie, you have a weak heart!" Hercules shoved Yuffie to the ground.  
  
"Hercules!" Zeus said with his deep voice.  
  
"Father I." Hercules realized what he had down was wrong, but Yuffie. it was all her fault.  
  
(*Grins * OH, I think I need to take a breather. Do you?) 


	6. Cjapter 6 Death Escapes

Yuffie  
Chapter 6 Death Escapes  
  
"Hades planned your death from the beginning!" Yuffie brushed herself off.  
  
"What?" Hercules turned towards Yuffie.  
  
"Hades, was planning your death when I went to him for help."  
  
"Help for what?" Hercules walked back over to Yuffie and Zeus.  
  
"Nothing of your business!" Yuffie screamed, but fell to the ground. She became weaker and weaker.  
  
"Yuffie!" Hercules still had feelings for Yuffie.  
  
"Hercules.I.I"  
  
"You what!" Hercules held Yuffie in his arms.  
  
"I need out of here." Yuffie's eyes began to roll back.  
  
"Dad!" Hercules looked helplessly at his father.  
  
His dad nodded, "Son, you always be my boy." A bright light flashed and Yuffie and Hercules were outside.  
  
"Dad!" Hercules knew his father sacrificed his life for Yuffie and his own.  
  
"Hercules, he will always live inside you." Yuffie had regained her strength, and Hercules felt her warm hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Yuffie, is this my fault?" Hercules turned towards Yuffie.  
  
"No, it is mine. If I wouldn't had asked for Hades's help this would have never happened."  
  
"You were hurt Yuffie. Yuffie?" Yuffie had her eyes out of Hercules's sight, "Yuffie, it is not your fault. Hades has always been a jerk."  
  
"*Cries * But.millions of people are going to.die." Yuffie fell to the ground.  
  
"Not yet. We can stop him if we hurry."  
  
Yuffie looked at Hercules with hopeful eyes, "Ok, then we will find Sora. We have to free him."  
  
"Free him from what?"  
  
"The darkness!" Yuffie walked to Hercules, "You have to fly us back to Traverse Town," Yuffie willing hugged Hercules, actually she purposely hugged Hercules.  
  
Once they were in Traverse Town it was deserted, no one in site. It was like a ghost town.  
  
"Hmmm.. Where is everyone?" Yuffie walked a little ahead.  
  
"Yuffie, while we are alone, I wanted to say." Sora came into view stopping Hercules form his thought.  
  
"Hold that thought!" Yuffie pulled out her stars  
  
"How do we convert him?"  
  
"Hmm.I never thought of that." Yuffie totally let down her guard.  
  
"Well in that case I have one piece of advice." Hercules grabbed Yuffie's hand, "RUN!" Hercules pulled Yuffie to Geppatto's Gummi Shop (It is after you beat monstro).  
  
No one was in the shop. Hercules locked the door and the two walked into the shop. Then Hercules noticed the opened windows.  
  
"Hurry shut the windows before." To late, Sora(evil) stood outside the window right where Yuffie was.  
  
"Hercules?" Sora's gaze caught Yuffie and Hercules.  
  
"Stand still." Hercules stared into Sora's eyes.  
  
They stood there for several minutes until Sora grabbed Hercules, Yuffie could not move, she was paralyzed in fear.  
  
"Yuffie." Hercules said as Sora pulled him out through the window. "Yuffie, find Namiko!"  
  
Hercules was pulled out of the window and Sora disappeared.  
  
"Hades!" Yuffie's eyes narrowed, she went off to find a gummi ship.  
  
(Good huh?) 


	7. Chapter 7 Together

Yuffie  
Chapter 7 Together  
  
Yuffie walked nervously around deserted Traverse Town searching for a gummi ship to fly down to Hades. It was so quiet nothing, not even the wind was making any noise, but Yuffie felt as though she was being watched. Yuffie walked into the second district, hoping to find someone. She entered Gizmo's clock tower. The clocks were not running. It was like time stopped itself. What has Hades down? Yuffie walked into the third district. No one. It was so lonely and quiet that Yuffie felt like screaming.  
  
Up on the balcony were Pegasus and Phil (A great hero trainer) looking at a heartless. It was a white knight to be exact.  
  
"Let's get him Pegasus!" Phil yelled at Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus and Phil came flying off the balcony. Yuffie looked up at them falling right towards and began to run, but it was too late. Phil and Pegasus landed right on Yuffie. They all giggled then Yuffie yelled.  
  
"Get off me!" Yuffie flipped Phil and Pegasus off of her and onto the ground.  
  
"Hey kid, do you know who we are?" Phil stood of and brushed his goat behind off.  
  
"What are you?" Yuffie said while reaching down to poke Phil.  
  
Smack!  
  
"Hey what did you do that for?" Yuffie pulled back her hand.  
  
"Listen kid, I'm Phil and this is Pegasus. We are looking for him." Phil held out a picture of Hercules.  
  
"Hey that is Hero!" Yuffie looked at the painting.  
  
"You know him?" Phil asked as he rolled up the picture.  
  
"Yeah, He kind of saved my life, twice." Yuffie put her hand behind her back and rubbed her neck.  
  
"Twice? Twice!" Phil began to laugh, but Yuffie shut him up with a quick slap upside the head.  
  
"Now, how do you know Hero?" Yuffie asked with a strong voice.  
  
"I'm his trainer and this is his horse." Phil rubbed his horn and pointed at Pegasus.  
  
"This is a horse?" Yuffie examined Pegasus's wings.  
  
"Yeah, what does it look like?" Phil looked at Yuffie.  
  
"Hmm.can it fly?" Yuffie had the light go off in her thick head.  
  
"Yes, why?" Phil asked.  
  
" Listen, Hercules was taken by a heartless. He is with Hades. I need to find Namiko, a pure heart. They need her to open the door." Yuffie climbed onto Pegasus.  
  
"The door?" Asked Phil who swung onto Pegasus too.  
  
"I will explain later! Let's go Pegasus!" Yuffie kicked Pegasus on the side.  
  
The three flew out of Traverse Town and then stopped at Sora's old house.  
  
"Why do we got to stop here?" Phil said once they landed.  
  
"I need to pick up something." Yuffie walked inside.  
  
She came back out with a glowing arrow. Phil looked at in awe. Yuffie hopped on Pegasus then looked at Phil who was still on the ground.  
  
"Are you coming or what?" Yuffie reached her hand out for Phil.  
  
Phil nodded and grabbed Yuffie's hand. Yuffie flipped him onto Pegasus. They flew out of that world and headed to Olympia. 


	8. Chapter 8 Training Days

Yuffie  
Chapter 8 Training days  
  
It was a tough ride because all the heartless ships tried attacking Yuffie, Phil, and Pegasus. They managed to outsmart the heartless ships. They landed in Olympia.  
  
"So where is Hercules?" Phil asked while the headed into the coliseum.  
  
"Phil I told you, Sora, an evil version, took him down." Yuffie hopped off Pegasus.  
  
"Down.down where?" Phil had the look of hatred.  
  
"The underworld, it is all this guys doing." Yuffie paused too long.  
  
"Hades." Phil looked at Yuffie.  
  
"Yes that is him! See I went to him for help. It is personal! Now, we must go to beat him!!"  
  
"Whoa! This is Hades!" Phil jumped to Yuffie, "You.You."  
  
"I what?" Yuffie's eyes were filled with hope.  
  
"You.got to train!" Phil put his arm around Yuffie's neck.  
  
"Train?" Yuffie looked at Phil. (No as we know Phil can sing, so lets let.)  
  
"Yeah, Train. You got to be strong. You got to be wise. You got to fight with everything inside. You got to fight back. You got to stand up. You got to."  
  
Yuffie is jumping in on the fun. Well the two walk to the arena.  
  
"You got to be strong, wise, tough. You got to have the heart to take it. You need to be able to go the distance. And I know I can."  
  
Phil cuts back in.  
  
"You got be swift. You got to be collected. You got to be ready for the truth. So shot that bow and arrow to the stars."  
  
Yuffie again, during this time Yuffie is training she is shooting her arrow at things, working on balance, doing condition, but is it for goodness or evil?  
  
"I got to win. No mistakes allowed. I've got to beat Hades at his very own game. Save Namiko along with hero."  
  
Phil gives advice.  
  
"And with the determination, you make it through. You'll win the race against time. As long as you have."  
  
They both sing and right now they are on a cliff sing this.  
  
"You got to be strong, wise, tough. You got to be swift and quick enough. To make it to the top of the motion while Hades will go down. You got to have.friends!"  
  
They hold arms for a long time. Pegasus takes them into the air because he is over filled with joy.  
  
(That was just a fun chapter. I will go in more detail later. See ya!) 


	9. Chapter 9 Still Learning

Yuffie  
  
Chapter 9 still learning  
  
Yuffie had been training for week now and was thinking she was wasting time.  
  
"Oh, Pegasus, we've got to save Namiko!" Yuffie paced in between Pegasus and a tree.  
  
Yuffie sat by the tree and looked at the sky. Why? Why are you doing this? Thought Yuffie.  
  
"Yuffie, Lets go training time. NOW!" Phil knew something was coming and it was big!  
  
"What? Today is the day off. You know.no work.that stuff." Yuffie did not understand.  
  
"Listen, something is coming and it won't be a push over! Got it!" Phil wasn't tolerating Yuffie's lack of behavior anymore.  
  
"Oh big tough man huh?" Yuffie was busted, Yuffie is going to get it.  
  
"Hmmm.fine! If you want to face Hades alone than do it!" Phil turned his back to Yuffie.  
  
"Phil! Phil, I.I just feel that Namiko's death is nearing. If she dies then the heartless will rule this planet along with the others!"  
  
"what?! And you never told me! How long do we got?" Phil jumped around to face Yuffie.  
  
"About two days." Yuffie said calmly.  
  
"What!" Phil had steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"Whoa, cool off Phil." Yuffie backed from Phil.  
  
"Cool off! Yuffie why did you not tell me this last week.oh well training is over let's go pay a visit to the underworld."  
  
"What a visit this will be!" Yuffie commented sarcastically as she got on Pegasus.  
  
"What a visit, very funny, keep your attention on Hades!" Phil got on behind her.  
  
"Let's go Pegasus!" Yuffie, Phil, and Pegasus were off.  
  
The sky was stormy dark and the wind howled loudly. It was so cold that no one, not even Zeus could light a fire. Pegasus struggled towards the underworld, no doubt this was because of the time of the heartless drawing near. The earth's future rested in a jealous girl out for vengeance. Would Yuffie change her ways or betray us all? Is this the end? No thought Yuffie I can do it. Yet, if you were to look at Phil his uneasiness tells us of the danger. Finally, frostbitten Yuffie and Phil got of Pegasus.  
  
"Well this is it kid the one chance for earth you." Phil looked at Yuffie.  
  
"Thanks for easing the pressure off." Yuffie shook her shoulders, "Nervous?"  
  
"Yeah, but not as much as you. You got to beat Hades, Lord Of The Dead." Phil looked down at his hoofs then at Yuffie, "Good luck."  
  
"Don't wish it." Yuffie looked at her shoes.  
  
"Don't need it?" Phil asked in wonder.  
  
"No, don't deserve it. I'm sorry Phil." Yuffie took out a bat and used it to knock out Phil.  
  
Pegasus reared up and Yuffie quickly knocked him out too.  
  
"I'm sorry guys and I'm sorry earth." Yuffie walked into Hades's (Would you call it a castle?) castle.  
  
~ There is these things called splits.they are your personalities. I have several here are a few.  
  
Wolfphin is my tough/daring side.  
  
Jade is my caring and easygoing side.  
  
Mysterious is like my narrator.  
  
Liz is my loving side. (She falls in love easy.)  
  
I have 11, but those are the main ones. You will hear comments from them for each chapter in each story. Here is theirs for today's.  
  
Wolfphin: What a trader, that Yuffie, Phil believed in her. Now there is a mistake!  
  
Jade: Maybe Yuffie is not a trader, just maybe.  
  
Mysterious: I'm not so sure. It is hard to tell.don't know.  
  
Liz: Phil is soooo hot.  
  
Wolfphin: Don't mind Liz She is an idiot.  
  
So that is your first taste of the splits (A future book). Please enjoy! 


	10. Chapter 10 Trader?

Yuffie  
Chapter 10 Trader?  
~ No splits today ~  
  
As Yuffie entered Hades (What I call it) castle. The bow and arrow had a faint glow. "Hmmm.I wonder.no!"  
  
Yuffie held the faint bow and arrow in her arms tightly. As she walked into the dark, lonesome castle. She came to a mini river.  
  
"Great another obstacle! Hades you jerk! You want the arrow come and get it!" Yuffie screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
A huge dark cloud swirl around Yuffie. Yuffie shut her eyes tight and held the arrow tighter. As the cloud swirled Yuffie was being transported to Hades thrown. Once the could died down, Yuffie's hair stopped swirling, and her eyes opened to see the evil Hades in front of her.  
  
"So you don't break a deal?" Hades looked at Yuffie with questionable eyes.  
  
"Did I really have a choice?" Yuffie gave Hades a death look.  
  
Hades laughed evil then singled Pain and Panic to pull some sort of curtain. Panic and Pain pulled it there stood Namiko.  
  
"Namiko!" Yuffie ran over to the cage, "Namiko are you alright? Hold on!" Yuffie turned to Hades, "Hades let her go."  
  
"Not until the arrow is safe in my hands!" Hades held out his hand.  
  
"Why do want it?" Yuffie drew the arrow back.  
  
"Why? *Evil Laughs * Why!" Hades hair turned orange, "Because I'll kill you and Namiko both if it is not in my hands soon!"  
  
God, think Yuffie! Yuffie stumbled through everything in her brain, "Where is Hercules?"  
  
"You mean where is he or how is he?" Hades had everything planned, except for what Yuffie did next.  
  
Yuffie set the arrow down carefully "Hades, meet your worst nightmare!" Yuffie puled out her stars she jumped up and twisted, then letting go of the stars she hit the lock on Namiko's cage freeing her.  
  
"Namiko run!" Yuffie pulled another batch of stars out, "Namiko run!" Yuffie just then remembered that Namiko didn't speak English.  
  
Hades began to walk over towards them, Yuffie singled Namiko to get as far from here as possible. Namiko ran to the other side of the room.  
  
"Hades stop!"  
  
"Do you think those puny stars will stop me?"  
  
Yuffie took a shot, Hades was right it was not working. The stars did not even cut his skin  
  
"Out of tricks are we?" Hades walked towards Yuffie.  
  
He grabbed her around the chest squeezing her so she should not breathe.  
  
"Now who is the loser?" Hades held her in the air.  
  
~OH, no will this be the end for Yuffie? Or is it the beginning of a new battle? Find out next time on Yuffie. (I always wanted to say that!) ~ 


	11. Chapter 11 Namiko Speaks

Yuffie  
Chapter 11 Namiko speaks  
  
"Not her!" Namiko held the arrow up and was aiming at Hades.  
  
"Namiko?" Yuffie looked at the Japanese girl, who just spoke English.  
  
"Panic, Pain. Restrain her." Hades turned his attention back to Yuffie. "You little witch. Dying.is it painful?" Yuffie struggled to keep her breath.  
  
Namiko looked on both sides of her. Pain and Panic were running right for her. A small grin showed on her face. AS the two got close Namiko flipped into the air, allowing Pain and Panic to have a head on collision. Namiko landed on the ground with the easiest of grace.  
  
"Hades!" Namiko still had the arrow in hand ready to fire Hades.  
  
"Huh?" Hades looked at Pain and Panic that this little girl had beat. This young little girl beat them?  
  
"Prepare yourself, Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Namiko flipped in the air. Ready to kick Hades in the face.  
  
Automatically Hades orbed out to save his own skin dropping Yuffie onto the ground.  
  
"Yuffie! Are you ok?" Namiko rushed to Yuffie's side. Hades orbed back in behind the two.  
  
"You shouldn't piss off the God of the underworld." Hades turned orange his arms then glowed orange. He began spinning around holding out his arm, which were on fire. Namiko jumped on Yuffie crashing to the ground. Hades could not hit them, they were too low.  
  
"Yuffie where is Phil and Pegasus?" Namiko struggled to Yuffie's side.  
  
"Namiko? How do you?" Yuffie looked at Namiko.  
  
"Talk later!" Namiko dogged Hades' arm.  
  
"Outside!" Yuffie yelled while laying down.  
  
"Thanks!" Namiko orbed out.  
  
What thought Yuffie, humans can not orbed. Namiko orbed outside to see Phil and Pegasus knocked out. She sighed and orbed back in.  
  
"Hades, it is time you played my game." Namiko was glowing blue.  
  
"What!" Hades looked at the young girl, then he became glowing red.  
  
"Lets cool things down a bit Ice Shards!" Little Ice daggers flew towards Hades. Hades could not see them.  
  
So in a self defense act he did, "Fine, Fire Fist!" The two powers collided.  
  
"Here comes more, Ice Shards.Wind of Terror!" The sharp Dagger flew into a tornado type thing causing them to form a deadly blizzard.  
  
"Hmmm. good, but not enough, Wind Tunnel!" Hades held a dark cup with was sucking in the Blizzard.  
  
Namiko knew there was only one why to defeat him, Angels on the Moon. Most likely Namiko would die because of this attack's high spirit level.  
  
Namiko jumped into the air and.  
  
~ Ok, get this Namiko has to kill Hades, but might kill herself in the process. Next time on Yuffie!~ 


	12. Chapetr 12 A Race Against Time

Yuffie  
Chapter 12 A Race Against Time  
  
~ Last time on Yuffie, Namiko for the first time spoke English and seems to be some type of witch. She is determined to beat Hades at his own game, but Hades is more powerful then we thought. Now with Namiko running out of ideas, Hades reaching his boiling point and Yuffie getting closer to dying.Namiko has got her full. It is all a race against time. ~  
  
I knew that Angels on the Moon would kill him, but it would kill me along with it and maybe Yuffie.thought Namiko.  
  
"Running out of ideas?" Hades got ready to shot another fireball.  
  
Namiko humped in the air Hades fired the ball at her, "Spirit gun!" Namiko blocked the fireball and hit Hades in the processes with her simple finger.  
  
"Hmm. not bad for starters. Fire Blast!" Namiko could feel the ground shaking.  
  
"Yuffie! Kuraray save Yuffie!" A blue ice wolf appeared at Namiko's side and Dove down to pick up Yuffie. Namiko was on Kuraray's back, Namiko held out her hand and grabbed Yuffie's.  
  
"Thanks." Yuffie said weakly.  
  
"Fireball!" Hades aimed at Kuraray.  
  
"Guardian Angel!" A blue Angel rose in front of Kuraray and blocked the fireball. "Guardian Angel protect Yuffie. Let's go Kuraray!"  
  
"Not so fast, Arrows of Fire!" Five arrows hurtled towards Namiko and Kuraray.  
  
"Kuraray, Super Mode!" A bright blue flash blinded Hades.  
  
Once the cloud of smoke disappeared, there stood Namiko on Kuraray glowing blue.  
  
"Oh, you're blue. I'm so scared." Hades said sarcastically. Then Hades noticed the five arrows, Namiko was holding them. "What!"  
  
"Spirit Fist!" A huge ray of blue light hurtled towards Hades, a direct hit!  
  
Yuffie stood up, the Guardian Angel had heeled her. "Namiko?"  
  
Namiko turned to see Yuffie, "Yuffie!" Kuraray (With Namiko on her back) ran over to Yuffie.  
  
"Namiko, what is going on!?" Yuffie looked at Hades then at Namiko.  
  
"When I came to this world. It had problems, big problems. I had special powers, I was never the girl's daughter." Hades stood up.  
  
"Let's do this together." Yuffie jumped in the air. Namiko turned Kuraray around.  
  
"Spirit Blast!" Screamed Namiko.  
  
"Star spin!" Yuffie twirled letting stars go.  
  
"Huh?" Hades looked up in time to see the attacks hurtling towards him.  
  
~ What has happened, have the tables turned? Or has Hades planned something more? Find out next time on Yuffie! ~ 


	13. Chapter 13 Never Ending?

Yuffie  
Chapter 13 Never Ending  
  
A loud crash filled the room. A cloud of dust covered the spot where Hades was to be. Once it cleared there was no body or a sign of struggle.  
  
"You two should know by now I'm not that easy to get rid of!" Hades appeared behind Namiko and Yuffie, then fired a fireball at Namiko and Yuffie.  
  
The fireball knocked Yuffie and Namiko down to the ground. Namiko know there was no other way.  
  
"Yuffie run away as far as you can." Namiko stood up giving Hades a cold hard stare.  
  
"What! You expect me to leave you here with him?" Yuffie jumped up with eyes full of hope.  
  
"Yes. Now hurry Hercules is outside on Pegasus with Phil waiting for you." Namiko didn't turn her head or nothing.  
  
Yuffie understood and she ran as fast as she could out of the room and outside.  
  
"Hmmm.One on one hoe boring." Hades pretended to go a sleep.  
  
"It sure is fine with me. Angels on the Moon!"  
  
"Her is my trick! Devils rise!" Hades stood up quickly.  
  
Yuffie was just reaching Pegasus. "Go! GO!" Yuffie swung herself onto Pegasus.  
  
Pegasus took off and got in the air just in time to clear an enormous explosion.  
  
Yuffie looked back at it "Namiko!" She jumped off Pegasus.  
  
"You idiot!" Hercules turned around with Pegasus rushing to catch Yuffie.  
  
Down on the ground lied a dead Namiko and a dead Hades. Yuffie was about to hit the ground when Hercules grabbed her hand and gently placed her on the ground.  
  
"Namiko!" Yuffie ran to the 10-year-old girl. "Namiko!" Tears rolled down her eyes.  
  
Yuffie looked at the young girl's body that began to form into light particles.  
  
(Hold me. What ever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before.)  
  
~ Sweet, but short ending for me! ~ Should there be another? No or yes? ~ 


End file.
